


This world has only one sweet moment, set aside for us

by yaboiCelsius



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, POV Alternating, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboiCelsius/pseuds/yaboiCelsius
Summary: Lindir writes an important letter to his Lord Elrond, with unforeseen consequences.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Who wants to live forever?

_ My Lord,  _

_ I write to you with the pen you have gifted to me on my birthday passed last year. You see, it is the best one I own, and a letter to you must of course be in the highest quality possible.  _

_ The reason I write to you, however, is something of a personal matter, if you will.  _

_ It has come to my attention that recently, two elfs were allowed to join in the matter of love, even though they are both women. This has me reflecting on the nature of my relationship to you.  _

_ You see, i have come to think of you as an admirable person, and -dare i say- even a close friend. We spend a lot of time together, it seems. And I have found that my feelings for you run deep. Perhaps even deeper than i should feel. I feel not only friendship for you, I feel love. Now, that sounds as if i were a senile person, slowly losing my mind, and with a focus upon my work that exceeds that of a sensible person.  _

_ However, I find myself loving you more than a servant should. I see you enjoying your daily walks, and find myself wishing I was by your side. When several fortnight ago, mithrandir passed through your beautiful imladris, you hugged him as the close friend he is, and i found myself yearning with all i had that it was me you hold so close and dear to your heart.  _

_ You deserve the love and pride others can give you, the comfort I cannot provide. I am afraid I do not suffice, yet I want nothing more than to wake up next to you from the day before yesterday onward.  _

_ So I write to you what I find I cannot say. I write to you, whenever I play a love song in the company of your citizens, whether I be in private or playing for the gathered masses. You are often the muse in my fantasies, my songwriting or my distractions. Your kind manner, your past and your love and respect regarding the ones around you have my heart go out to you, as you have experienced the pains that would drive a man mad, and yet you bear it with such elegance as is your own.  _

_ That is why I write to you, I see you smiling more often, I notice your improved mood and the way you hum when doing otherwise mundane tasks. My lord, there is no turning back for either of us. You have fallen in love my Lord, as have i. However, your affection is not reciprocated of mine, so I shan't bother you with the feelings of a lowly elf as myself. I shall request a transfer to the woodland kingdom, come next spring. Until then I aspire to avoid developing these feelings further, and ensure you do not notice my leave.  _

_ Yours always,  _

_ Lindir _

Lindir sighed deeply, resting his head on his hands, his yet untamed hair pooling around his neck. He stood up, the heavy wooden chair barely scraping over the wooden floor of his respectable room. The candle by his window flicked with the cool air of the night, and Lindir kept his gaze on it, debating the candle. 

Then, he pulled out a transfer form he had acquired from Glorfindel earlier in the day, with a request to keep silent about the yet unknown news of his leave. 

He decided the candle would not do, and pulled a respectable gown over his head, leaving his hair under the long piece of clothing. He then carefully folded the parchment he had written his letter on, not bothering to check if the ink had dried. He slipped on simple shoes, as he had no plans of going outside the hallways of Imladris. He quietly slipped out the door of his room, and rushed down the hallways with his untied gown billowing behind him in the wind of his rush. 

He reached the main hall, and headed in a straight line to the fireplace, which was still smoldering with the fire from earlier. The winter was growing cold, and it became more common to leave the main fireplace working throughout the winter, as to ensure a warm fire in the morning. He opened the delicate door to the fire itself, and took out the letter from his sleeve. A single tear dropped from his eye before he sighed and let the fragile parchment slip from his fingers into the small fire below. He watched constantly as it turned a dark brown, and then caught fire. He closed the small door again and made his way back to his room. He would have to write a new letter explaining his request to move. It was no matter, no one could have read the now burned letter. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Forever is our today.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond reads Lindir's letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it. Feel free to comment, as they honestly make my day! I apologize in advance for any mistakes (there are probably some).

Lindir returned to his room, and shed his cloak onto his chair. It scraped the floor as he sat down, and took up his pen again. He sighed. 

My dear Elrond Lord Elrond, 

No that wasn’t right. 

My Lord Elrond, 

No, too...uptight?

Lord Elrond, 

Hm, a bit too simple maybe? 

Dear Lord Elrond, 

No, that would sound like a double edged sword

Honorary Lord Elrond, 

What was he doing? Writing an inform of transfer or negotiating a peace between their people? He started over again. 

Lord Elrond, 

In light of my recent personal developments I would like to inform you of my leave.   
I had considered bringing to you this news slowly, evidently I have decided against it.   
I have already requested a transfer from our esteemed Glorfindel, and since I have been offered a position in King Thranduil’s staff, I have sent notice of my arrival, and I hope this does strengthen the relation between these parts of the Elven relations. 

If you do not mind, i would prefer not to explain the motivation behind my leave. The reason is especially personal in matters of emotion and relations. Of course I would explain where you to press me for a comment. 

If you are still confused or have requests for me before I take my leave, I will gladly hear of them. 

Yours truly,   
Lindir

He carefully set down his pen and closed his ink bottle, making sure to not spill anything.   
This letter mattered. He began re reading it, judging all his writing mistakes, and chastising himself for the foolishness of revealing the reason behind him leaving.   
Eventually, the ink dried and Lindir prepared it properly, putting it in an envelope and sealing it with wax.   
By the time he was done, the night had reached it’s darkest point. In a matter of hours, Lindir would be expected to tend to Lord Elrond, so he carefully took off his clothes and folded them, placing them in his chair for the time being. He slips into one of his gowns, a personal pleasure and treat to himself. His gowns are pretty much the only thing he allows himself to be lavish with. His daily clothes are fairly comfortable, yes, but not suited for extreme weathers. However, he owns a sleeping gown for every temperature.   
His bed, likewise, is not extremely deluxe, but Lindir always believed in a good night’s sleep above most things, so it is fluffy and warm, yet allows one to sleep uninterrupted through a hot summer night. He draws the covers over his shoulders and lets sleep take him away. 

-Elrond-  
The days have been so much brighter, and the air easier to breathe after he admitted to himself that he fell in love.   
However, Lindir is late. Now, this is not a problem for Elrond necessarily. He knows how to take care of his clothes and chambers, but the fact that the object of his love is late, is a worrying issue.   
Lindir is never late. So, currently, Elrond is on his way to fetch him, hoping that he hasn't been hurt by either sword training or a prank pulled by Elledan and Elrohir.   
When he opens the door, he finds the elf still asleep, merely a bush of untamed hair amidst a tangle of pillows and Lindir’s bedsheet.   
The bed looks rather cozy, with a vague form under the sheets. The rest of the room is fairly barren, with a writing desk across from the window, a chair with neatly folded clothes on it, and two cabinets. One with doors, undoubtedly for clothing, and one filled with books in variations of old Sindarin and Common. There are two instruments sitting beside the desk on a stand, carefully polished and placed.   
Really, Lindir almost looks out of place in his own room if Elrond did not know any better.   
On the desk there is an envelope. Not able to fully stop his human curiosity, Elrond silently walks over to the desk. The surprise must be written on his face when he sees his own name on it. He wants to open it. It might be an invasion of privacy, but then again, the letter is already sealed and addressed to him. That would not be the case if it’s content isn’t meant for him. He pockets the letter, careful to not disturb his lovely assistant in his slumber. He slips out of the room, and instead of heading to his own chambers, or perhaps his office, he finds himself strolling along the garden in his home.   
Winter is at its peak, and the weather is so cold that any reasonable elf would not take a walk in the freezing cold. Last night, a small layer of snow had fallen, and the fact that it still remains attests to the cold. Elrond hardly noticed the clouds of steam that form from his lips while he cracks the seal of the letter. It is indeed addressed to him. His pace slows and he gets caught up in the letter.   
Lindir is leaving.   
He hasn’t noticed how far he strayed from the main building of Imladris. His are the only footprints in the snow at this point. The snow slowly melts into his shoes as he stands almost petrified in his spot.   
Lindir is leaving him.  
It feels as if the air has been punched out of his lungs. his guts feel twisted, and the only thing he registers is that he wants to sit down. He wants to curl up and lie down. It would be unbefitting for a Lord, especially one of Elrond’s prestige, but then again, who would be out here to possibly notice?   
He barely notices the cold snow hitting his side. The world becomes fuzzy through violent tears.   
The downsides of being human.   
He feels young, as if he were an Elfling again and Maglor had to console him over a stupidly bruised knee. It feels like such a small thing to be sad about, like something so useless and insignificant that it really should not matter at all.   
But it does matter. Lindir matters.   
Elrond wants to fight this pathetic feeling. He doesn’t.   
He closes his eyes.


	3. a misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindir is being blamed for Elrond going missing, after they've found him.

-Lindir-   
The sun wakes him, shining through the curtains and past his bed.   
The air outside is cold when he opens his windows, and his toes involuntarily curl up when the breeze from under the door brushes past them.   
It was late. He feels adrenaline hit him as he realizes he is late to meet with Lord Elrond to discuss the duties for the day. He is in such a hurry to dress properly that he doesn’t think about the letter he wrote last night. Therefore, he doesn’t notice that it’s gone when he rushed out, only to find the whole of Imladris in chaos.   
The whole of Imladris might be a bit of an overstatement, but Erestor rushing through the halls without a single care for appearance is unheard of. Several other elves are rushing along, checking every door and Lindir can see horses departing out of the nearby window.   
He finds himself quite lost with himself, so he decided to make his way to Elrond’s study, perhaps he could help his lord with the current situation.   
After a short trip, however, he finds Elrond’s door open, and Arwen going through her father’s drawers. In a split second she looks up and sees him. 

“Lindir! Thank the Valar! Have you seen Ada?”   
“No, I have not. May I ask why you are going through his belongings?” He didn’t mean to be stern, but arwen does have a past of mischief.   
“He’s gone! We can’t find him anywhere!” 

Aw fuck. 

Lindir nods, and tells her he will also look for Elrond. Being his assistant, he might have some extra knowledge, he explains.   
It doesn’t take long however, for the whereabouts of his lord to be known. The riders return, with a bundled up Elrond on horseback. His eyes are closed, and he is clearly unconscious. Lindir feels an overwhelming rush of relief when he spots his Lord, but it vanishes quickly when Elrond is rushed past him, and he is pushed aside with a piece of paper pressed in his hands and a guard gripping him by his arm. he barely has time to process it, before he is being dragged back to his room by a soldier he doesn’t know, followed by Glorfindel, who also rode out with his men to find his friend.   
The heavy door of his room falls shut, and the breeze coming through the still open window has turned to freezing rather than refreshing. 

“Lindir how could you do this to him?” Glorfindel accuses him after the guards have left them alone in Lindirs’ room.   
“What?” Glorfindel steps closer, his posture threatening and towering over him, with something very, very dark in his eyes. Lindir is reminded that he is a trained warrior after all.   
“This letter! I believed you were going to break the news slowly to him, you know he can’t bear seeing you leave!” Glorfindel rips the forgotten piece of paper out of his hands and slams it onto Lindir’s writing desk. He steals a glance and the letter, and immediately recognises it. Oh no.   
“I- i didn’t give him the letter!” Shouting is not very wise, but his face goes hot, and tears begin to well up. Unable to stop them, Lindir ignores them, letting them slowly roll over his cheek as he stands tall, seemingly in defiance of every single tear.   
“Why did he have it then?” Glorfindel’s tone is softer now, and he’s taken a step back.   
“I do not know. I intended to give it to him over tea, so i could answer any questions and explain why i decided to leave.” -And to then lie flat out to his crush’s face- he adds mentally. Glorfindel stays silent, and he seems to be lost in thought for a few moments.   
“I think there has been a grave misunderstanding. Follow me please?” he opens the door, motioning for the guards to not touch Lindir. Glorfindel slows his usual pace to match his friends’ and sighs.   
“I apologise for behaving so rudely nin mellon, I was under the impression you had let Elrond out into the snow.” he doesn’t look at Lindir, but the shame almost radiates off of him as he fiddles nervously with his hands.   
“It is alright, Glorfindel, i understand the rush and confusion might have led to overhaste conclusions.” He doesn’t look at him, but he hears the harness move as his friend lets out a sigh of relief. They complete the walk to Elrond’s quarters in silence. 

When they enter, Elladan and Elrohir are there, looking up at them angrily from their seats beside their father’s bed. Glorfindel waves his hands as he explains there has been a misunderstanding, and the boys then relax and allow Lindir to step closer to the bed.   
Elrond is still unconscious, but his skin seems to be less bleak, and he is being kept warm. Of course, not too warm as to ensure a stable recovery. ‘It is almost sure he will develop a fever’ Lindir can’t help but think, as he carefully lays his hand on his Lord’s forehead.   
The rest of the day Lindir spent helping Erestor with replacing Elrond’s duties, and taking care of Lord Elrond at the same time. BY the end of the day, it almost seems as if Elrond is waking up, but he does not yet respond to any calls of his name.   
Still feeling guilty, knowing his letter had driven Elrond into the snow, intended or not, he offers Erestor to take the first watch. 

-Elrond-   
He has been floating in a pool of extreme heat all day, it seems, and when he opens his eyes, he can only see darkness. He tries to remember how he got where he is, wherever that may be, but the only memory his brain offers is being heartbroken in the snow. 

After a few moments, his eyes become used to the darkness, and he spots a familiar shape in a chair beside him. It could be his hopes, his imagination, but he has to be sure. 

“Lindir?” He barely manages to speak before launching into a violent coughing fit. This wakes the other elf, and he rushes to sit him upright so ensure he doesn’t choke.   
After the crisis is averted, he sits up against his headboard, looking at Lindir as he changes his compress, and offers him water.   
“Why did you come back?” He weakly asks. He needs to know why he wants to leave, and why he is here now.   
“I never left, it was in my original plan for next month, but i’m afraid i might have to stay to take care of you.” The words feel thick in Elronds’ head, and it feels like it is being split open.   
“I thought...I thought...you hated Thranduil.” he manages to smile weakly.   
“I do not like him, he is high maintenance and a prat.” Lindir says.   
“But i could not stay here, i did not wish to make you uncomfortable.” he explains, as if that would be all Elrond needed to hear.   
“U- Uncomfortable?” He launches into another coughing fit. It luckily doesn’t last that long.   
“My Lord, I-” Lindir looks around like a mouse trapped in a corner. He’d be cute as a mouse, Elrond thinks.   
“I could not be sure of proper behavior around you any longer, so I thought it better to leave.” Lindir averts his eyes before finishing his statement. “I am in love with you, my Lord.” The confession hangs in the air before Elrond gathers the courage to break the silence.   
“Can i kiss you?” He raises his hand, and Lindir grasps it firmly as they kiss.   
Afterwards, Elrond’s lungs are burning, mostly because he is not yet ready to hold his breath in any form. But he manages to declare his love before slipping back into his dreams. They would be fine, and Lindir felt relieved. Of course, this happiness was squandered when he too, fell sick, and Erestor was left to care for them both, until they were back to their full health.

**Author's Note:**

> whew, I had to get this idea out of my system. What did you think of it?


End file.
